


Another cat has entered the arena

by IchiiNiiSan



Series: Gavin Reed and his Cats [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love cats okay, M/M, Me lowkey projecting my weird way of naming things, Nines is a jealous android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Gavin finds an android cat and unable to help himself he took the cat in.Nines doesn't know what to do with the new addition to their small family.





	Another cat has entered the arena

**Author's Note:**

> I want cats as much as Gavin so I'm letting him have the cats I can't have (yet)

There's a lot of things people doesn't know about the hot-headed Gavin Reed, one of those things is his love for any kind of cats.

So when he saw an injured android cat he can't help but take the cat in and take care of him.

He's no means a technician, but being with Nines taught him some useful tricks and methods on making some simple repairs.

Now the cat is functional and is clearly grateful of Gavin for saving him, meowing and purring in the detective's arms while Ashka, his other cat, stare at the other over his shoulder.

"You're lucky I have an android boyfriend," hummed Gavin to the android cat, rubbing that spot behind his ear that intensifies his purrs.

The cat is colored black and white, no LED, his ears, top portion of his head, the upper portion of his body, and the tip of his tail black while the rest are white, his eyes a clear blue that reminds him of Nines' eyes.

"Huh, you look like a cat version of Nines," noted Gavin with a small smile.

The cat mewed, rubbing his head into Gavin's neck and thus tickling him slightly while Ashka jumped down and made herself know to the android cat, who was defensive at first before easing up.

Yep, like Nines. First defensive then soft.

' _Guess I have to name him, can't keep calling him 'the android cat',_ ' thought Gavin, his mind already racking up for names.

Usually he names cats, random street cats and Ashka, to the first thing he thought of them, usually where he found them, but for this android cat he completely associated him with his boyfriend because of his appearance, and it just fitted that he should name the cat something he associated with Nines.

He can't name the cat Nines for obvious reasons, so something else that reminds him of Nines then.

RK900, Nines' model; but that would be such a mouth full.

Rk... Rkine? A mix of RK and Nine? It'll fit with Ashka's nickname, and it wouldn't be too weird like his cat's full name.

"Rkine it is," smiled Gavin as he watched Ashka and the newly named Rkine play together on his lap, slowly going to the side of the couch.

What would Nines think if he named a cat that kinda looks like him by him, Gavin wondered, petting Rkine's head.

He hadn't need to wonder, however, because Ashka leaped off the couch and went to the direction of the front door.

"I'm home," called Nines, the telltale of the sound of closing door resounding, accompanied by Ashka's relentless meowing.

"Welcome home!" Greeted Gavin, standing up with Rkine in his arms and met the RK900 at the doorway.

At the sight of the new cat, Nines tilted his head in a puppy-confused way, a trait he learned from Connor, that Gavin won't admit that he founded adorable on the usually stoic android, LED yellow.

Rkine hissed at Nines, obviously not familiar with the android, maybe even something more, but when Gavin petted his head again the cat turned into a purring mess, Ashka rubbing herself in Nines' legs.

"Who's he and when did you get him?" Asked Nines, walking closer to Gavin, of course avoiding to hurt Ashka, but also looking at the black and white cat.

"His name is Rkine, and I just found him today," answered Gavin with a big smile and held out Rkine towards the android.

The two had a stare down for a moment, Gavin could _swear_ he could see lightning connecting the two in a judging way and if the cat had LED it would've been orange like Nines'.

Yep, definitely reminds him of Nines. _Jealous, jealous Nines._

Rkine hissed the moment Nines tries to pet him, making Gavin laugh and Nines' LED red before turning back into orange.

"I guess I'm right in naming him Rkine," laughed Gavin, putting down Rkine who immediately curled his tail around Gavin's leg and glared daggers at the taller android.

"... You named that cat over me?" Asked Nines, kind of unbelieving at the fact.

"Well, he looks like you and now definitely acts like you. So why not?" Shrugged Gavin.

If they weren't together Gavin might have laughed at Nines' pout, but they are together and so he just found it adorable that Nines even pouted.

"I'm not _that_ possessive," pointed out Nines, pointing at the cat that kept hissing at him when he go near his boyfriend.

"Are you _sure_?" Prompted the detective, raising an eyebrow.

He could point out several occasions that the android had been jealous over someone and shown quite the possessiveness.

Nines was silent for a moment, as if looking for a way for rebuttal, but found none and just sighed.

"Fine I was a _little_ possessive," admitted Nines with a huff.

Gavin nodded in agreement and victory before pulling the other deeper inside the apartment, avoiding tripping on both Rkine and Ashka.

While Rkine was clearly displeased at the attention Nines was receiving, all he could really do was claw the android's slacks and meow furiously, slightly clinging to the slacks even after Gavin and Nines sat down on their couch.

Nines was already planning on the android cat's funeral but it was clear that Gavin already loves the new addition to their small family, so he merely just planned, while staring daggers at Rkine while the cat sent daggers back and might as well also planning Nines' funeral.

If that cat is as possessive as he is then there's gonna be a war Nines must win for Gavin's attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Rkine is pronounced as Arkeen, which is I dunno why but me and my friend found it adorable since it hits RK and Nine
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk with me or request at my twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
